


First Case

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #416: Speak.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Authors Notes:</b> Bear with me as I'm totally making this up as I go along, LOL.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #416: Speak.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Bear with me as I'm totally making this up as I go along, LOL.

~

First Case

~

Robards didn’t speak until they were in his office. “I’m supervising you two,” he said, taking a seat behind his desk. “I expect full cooperation. I’m aware of your history, but fighting won’t be tolerated. There’s no room for partner rivalries here. Understood?”

Harry nodded. From the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy doing the same. 

“Good.” Robards pulled out a folder. “Your first case. It’s basic but I want you to report to me daily so I know you’re on track.”

“Yes, sir,” they intoned.

“Report to Mafalda, our secretary. She’ll show you where your desks are. Dismissed.” 

~

Their shared desk was located in an open room full of similar desks. Aurors, scattered about the room, were already engrossed in their cases. Harry spotted Ron in a far corner. 

With a sigh, Harry gestured towards their assigned desk. “Do you have a preference?”

It took Malfoy a moment to speak. “No.”

Shrugging, Harry sat down, Malfoy settling on the other side. Malfoy, who’d taken the file, opened it and began to read. 

“Care to share?” Harry asked when the silence got uncomfortable.

Expression unreadable, Malfoy tossed him the file and sat back. 

Reading it, Harry blinked. “Bloody hell.”

~


End file.
